


The Fall

by pauraque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: hp_halloween, Double Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: Who visits a dishonoured grave?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dexstarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/gifts).



  

Alone, arms crossed tightly against the wind,  
Narcissa walks through fallen blood-red leaves  
down into the hollow where Bellatrix lies  
hidden, protected from self-righteous vandals.  


Low afternoon sun turns the edges of her stone  
an eerie yellow beneath the darkening sky. But  
Narcissa feels no presence; her sister left no  
ghost. Only an empty space, and her bones.  


As she lays a conjured asphodel on the cold earth,  
Narcissa strains to recall the heat of Bella's hand  
in hers, the curl of her heart-shaped mouth  
at some private joke.  


She must remember.  


She is the only one who cares to. 

|  |    

Andromeda has known for half a year  
where her damned blood rests,  
but it takes another sleepless night and  
dead-hearted morning to call her here.  


Her ears pound as she draws closer, past  
skeletal trees. It's there: The name on the stone  
hits her like an obscenity. Tears burn  
and she looks aside to the grey western sky.  


She doesn't want to see the cold truth  
that this brings none of them back—  
none. But in the corner of her view, she spies  
the pale yellow of a faded asphodel.  


She knows who left it.  


There's only one who would.   
  
---|---|---


End file.
